


Untitled

by blackenedgirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackenedgirl/pseuds/blackenedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Being homosexual is completely fine.” He noted dully.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, it is. I was just worried about the fact that we’re, uh, brothers, but I guess it doesn’t really matter.” Emil had to answer sarcastically. He didn’t think Lukas would just… just say it like that.</p><p>“We’re all brothers and sisters, sons and daughters of Jesus, or... something like that.” Lukas said with a straight face.</p><p>“Holy shit, that is not a valid argument, and you know it!” Lukas shrugged. “You don’t even believe it yourself, don’t you? You said something like that!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's high school au, human names are used. I gave Denmark and Netherlands names I liked quite a while ago (they're my favorite ship in this fandom, tbh). Don't look for any logic behind these names, I had them decided more than a year ago. Even though I'm not in the fandom as much as in the past, I'm going to stick to these names since I really like them.  
> Norway=Lukas  
> Iceland=Emil  
> Denmark=Mikkel  
> Sweden=Berwald (cannon, just in case you forget, lol~)  
> Netherlands=Jan (just... don't ask)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes~ I didn't check it thoroughly since the hour is too late for me

"I'M BUILDING THINGS!" Mikkel sang with his rather loud voice. "I'M BUILDING THINGSSS!"

"Shut the fuck up, Mikkel." Emil was actually impressed. Lukas was pretty patient today, he gave Mikkel a whole minute to sing before shouting at him. Mikkel looked at Emil, who offered no sympathy, and just shrugged.

"Well, I’m finished with this table. You can have Berwald polishing it, I don't really care, I'm going to see Jan now."

Lukas sent a disgusted look. "You're going to get high again? Dear lord, how can he even bear you."

"I'm good in b-״ Lukas had his hands cover Emil's ears. That did nothing since he knew what the tall blond was about to say.

"Don't, don't you ever mention it again. That's disgusting." Lukas was now practically glaring.

"Oh, c'mon! Gimme half an hour with your baby bro and you get him all sexy and ready for action." Mikkel added a wink, as if to prove his point. The white haired boy slanted his eyes, he hated when Mikkel joked like that.

The moment of silence was, however, frightening. Lukas looked like he actually considered it and it took all of Emil's will power to not scream _"NO!"_ right then.

"Go away." He eventually said, gesturing with his hand to the door. The Danish said something like _whatever_ , simply leaving the classroom. He didn't argue like he usually did, so it only meant Jan got them some good stuff this time.

Emil had to wonder how these two even started dating. They were so different, not the best match here, but it just happened. Mikkel was the annoying dude he was, trailed after Jan for free cigarettes, and the next day they're suddenly together. They probably had sex. Yeah, that sounded about right. They weren't anything romantic, so there has to be passion somewhere else.

"Emil." He felt someone tapping on his shoulders. "You're not listening."

"O-oh, no, I was thinking about something." He gulped, cursing himself for stuttering.

"You've been doing it a lot lately, has anything happened?" Lukas said, his voice and face were ever so steely, but Emil could  hear the concern. Of course, he was his young brother after all, of course he'd know.

"I'm fine, you're just overthinking," Not wanting to give Lukas enough time to think, he immediately added. "Let's go home, I'm tired now."

Lukas nodded, but his nose wrinkled, barely seen to anyone who didn’t know him enough. It meant he's skeptical. It also meant Emil is screwed.

 

They were on their way home. The usual route, around fifteen minutes of walk before reaching their house. The winter was cold this year, gray clouds blocking the sun even though it was only four o’clock. The warmth their jackets had offered didn’t help against the strong wind.

Emil sighed. He knew he should’ve taken his coat, yet he didn’t for some stupid reason.

Lukas walked next to him, too close to him actually, and it seems like this wrinkled nose was about to hit him hard.

He wasn’t, by any means, ready for this conversation.

“Emil, tell what’s wrong.” Starting right away with the demands, obviously.

“Nothing is wrong.” Denial is part two, played skillfuly by Emil. Lukas shook his head, and what he said next wasn’t what Emil expected him to say.

“Being homosexual is completely fine.” He noted dully.

“Oh, yeah, it is. I was just worried about the fact that we’re, uh, brothers, but I guess it doesn’t really matter.” Emil had to answer sarcastically. He didn’t think Lukas would just… just say it like that.

“We’re all brothers and sisters, sons and daughters of Jesus, or... something like that.” Lukas said with a straight face.

“Holy shit, that is _not_ a valid argument, and you know it!” Lukas shrugged. “You don’t even believe it yourself, don’t you? You said something like that!”

“You’re getting too emotional, I was just kidding.” _What an awful sense of humour_ , Emil thought.

“Well, I don’t want to talk about it if you’re just kidding. I’m honestly confused here and you’re not helping.”

There were a few moments of silence, awkward than ever, before Lukas started walking.

“What are you doing?” Emil ask with a raised eyebrow. Lukas stopped at this, turning around and looking at him.

“I’m giving you time to think.”

“Lukas, it’s the middle of December, I’m not going to do my thinking in this freezing street. I want to go home.” He was getting angrier and angrier.

“Then go home. Nothing stops you.”

“After you? You want to have me watching your back? Want to make things more awkward?”

“Oh, yes. Maybe it’ll give you something to think about.” Now his voice was really nasty. Emil didn’t remember one time he sounded like he did now, and it was a bit scary, to be honest. He had two seconds to regret before the distance would be too far for him, so he took a deep breath. Lukas turned his back again, he was about to continue walking before Emil caught him by his hands.

Face all red, cheeks flushing, and a sad puppy eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m… I’m really confused about it. I don’t know what should I do with all… with all these feelings.”

Lukas murmured to himself. “What am I going to do with you?”

He looked like he wanted to pull Emil into a hug, but he wasn’t the kind of person to do that. _Things are already awkward_ , Emil sighed, _and Lukas is probably having a different idea in his mind_.

Shyly, he got closer, standing on his tiptoes to gain the bit of more height he needed, he pressed his lips against the other’s lips.

Kissing in a freezing street in the middle of December is, apparently, not fun. Their lips are cold and chapped, so it’s not the best feeling in the world. Their noses bumped a few times, and they’re, too, cold like a damn iceberg.

It only lasts two seconds, they had to pull before they’ll found themselves stuck with their lips freezing (It actually sounds like the kind of things Mikkel would do, just for the heck of it), and being found like that is a not something Emil wants to deal with before sorting his thoughts once again.

“You’re thinking again, Emil. Stop it.”

“But-”

“We’re going home right now. We’ll have a cup of tea and then we’ll talk about everything else.” There was something calming in the way Lukas said it. He acted like they didn’t share a kiss just a moment ago. He seemed like he didn’t care that they’re going to the same house, and maybe they will kiss some more in the future. And yeah, they’re brothers and they have something going on between them, but the world is not going to end because of it.

  
Emil thought he saw Lukas smiling for a moment, but he shrugged it off. He really needs this tea right now.


End file.
